Give Me A Break!
by Precioushearts99
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, security guard of Takahashi airlines, is in desperate need for a break. Hiding from her boss, she escapes to the spare storage closet for a little nap. Little did she know, she'd be doing much more! lemonfic, NC17
1. The Storage Closet

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Hey yall, sorry for not updating Teach Me To Love, still a bit left to do, but I was in a One Shot sort of mood, so I wrote this!**

_**WARNING TO ALL: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS STORY. (And of course, there's language.)**_

**So back away, you kiddies ;)**

**ONWARD! :D**

'I'll be back in an hour from my mansion he says. You can have your break then, he says. Take all the time you need from then, he says. Just relax, you're working hard today he says. Hmph. What a load of bull shit. That Inuyasha just doesn't know when to stop messing with me. I swear, the moment I get my hands on him, he's a _dead_ man. Boss, or NOT. It's been frigging three hours since he said that and he's **still** not back. Fucker. " Kagome growled to herself.

Yeah, that was Kagome Higurashi. Security guard of the Takahashi Airport, for Demons and Humans, Japan. Wearing her typical guard uniform, a white button down shirt with a black pleated mini skirt, she worked from the afternoon right upto 8:00 at night. And she still couldn't catch a break all thanks to her cocky (but Gorgeous!) boss, Inuyasha Takahashi, who happened to be half demon.

She pulled back the curtain of the security checking area for women and yelled. "Next!" And the next woman came in. Kagome roamed the metal detector over her ,frisked her body and stamped her boarding pass. Soon afterwards, she let her out of the area. One by one, the women kept coming, getting ready to leave for their vacations. Oh yes. This was the life. YEAH RIGHT.

'What I would give for a nice, leisurely vacation. OR AT LEAST A BREAK WHICH SOME BASTARD OF A HANYOU REFUSES TO GIVE ME!'

Kagome unbuttoned her top button and sat down in the cubicle when the crowd began to settle down. She was exhausted. Frisking and stamping isn't exactly what she would call "fun".

She leaned against the wall and loosened her hair slightly from her tight bun, straightening and getting up when another passenger entered the area. After that job was done, she reached for her phone, flipped it open and tried calling Inuyasha. She needed a break, and she needed one now.

'Ringingg. Ringingg.. Ringingg. PICK UP, DAMN YOU!' She waited a little more, hoping he'd pick up any time. Feeling frustrated after no answer, she yelled into the inanimate object again. "I HOPE YOU DIED, TAKAHASHI. THAT WAY I'LL AT LEAST GET MY **BREAK**." And she snapped her phone shut.

Kagome tried taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Thankfully, it worked. She stood up straighter and thought aloud to herself. "You know what? I don't give a damn. He won't dare to fire me. I'm his best female guard! And besides. I'm sure he can feel some sort of chemistry between us. I feel it. He.. Uh.. Should too? Who am I kidding? If there's anything between us that only _I_ can see? Its lust. Lust and only lust. I think I just want him for his body. Hell, if I care. He told me himself he wants me too. But I'd be giving into his ego if I slept with him." She pushed back the curtain from the other side, and walked out. She was going to have a nap in the storage closet. Best place to hide. Enough room to lie down too. She took lots of naps there when she wanted a break. No one really went in there until it was time to bring out the extra cleaning supplies. It was not exactly the best place to be because it was also a place where insects and God knows what else, reside in, but it was _some_ place to rest seeing that going home was not an option. It didn't really matter to her. They didn't scare her off.

She carefully snuck around the airport, trying not to be caught by Inuyasha's assistants or other security guards. She walked as subtle as she could and found the hallway where the storage closet was. She looked around once again before approaching her long awaited door. She practically jumped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Now, time for some peace and quiet." She said smiling to herself and turned on the light in the room. She was ready to face any insects or creepy-crawly thing crawling out from corners so she backed away slightly, readying herself.

What she wasn't ready to face was the warm arms she fell into.

"Didn't I say when I came back would you go on a break, wench?" A lustful voice spoke in her ear.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized she was standing in the arms of her boss. That, and that she was in trouble. "H-How did you know I was here?" She tried asking.

His arms encircled around her waist and hugged her lightly. "Keh, you think I don't know how many times you've escaped out here? In case you've forgotten, I'm no human. I can sniff you out, Kagome. Your nap time has been compromised." He said with a smirk.

She took in a sharp breath as he began nuzzling her neck. She struggled to keep her thoughts straight and say something coherant. "I..I. uhm.. " She took in another breath "I... . J-just what are you doing? Let me go now!" She couldn't control a low moan from her throat as he traced patterns along her stomach while kissing her jugular. 'Oh my JESUS. Where did he learn to do that!'

Inuyasha's hands tightened around her waist. "I don't think you want that. You wanted a break so bad, now you're gonna get one." He turned her around, her hands on his chest, and his remaining on her waist.

Kagome's eye's went half lidded as she stared into his passionate amber ones. "I... Still don't think that's a good idea. But how did you know I was here? You only just came back, right?" She managed to say, now that he stopped kissing her.

"I was only gone for half an hour. I wanted to see how long it'd take you to crack." He chuckled and leaned down slightly.

"HALF-AN-" She was cut off by a pair of smooth, soft lips. Kagome's heart began beating rapidly and she was having a huge head rush. She could feel her blush burning her cheeks with a rosy pink color. There she was. In her hiding spot. With her boss. Making out. Wow.

He went slow and soft on her lips, gently caressing her erotic ones, in slow passionate movements. Carefully he snuck his tongue out and Kagome immediately responded by letting him slip it in her mouth. Kagome moved her hands from his chest to his silky silver hair and dug her fingers into his tresses. She let herself sink into him as he continued to support her by her waist and deepened the kiss.

Oddly enough for Kagome, she'd never had a real boyfriend experience. Her only boyfriend was this little wimp called Hojo in high school. Sad thing was, the closest he would get to physical contact was holding hands, or pecks on the cheeks. Then the occassional embraces. Oh yes. She was mighty turned on by _that_.

Back to the ongoing situation!

Inuyasha continued massaging her lips with his own and gently picked her up from the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands now resting on her firm ass.

Kagome couldn't control the sounds from her mouth. She'd never felt anything like this before. It was exciting, and heart throbbing. She tried to press herself further into Inuyasha as if seeking more from his touch.

He released one hand from her bottom and reached up to untie her hair, which spilled out over her shoulders and down to the front of her chest. Suddenly, an idea struck the sexy hanyou. He gently put her down and pulled away from the kiss. He chuckled at her pout and lightly traced his hand on her jawline, and she leaned into his touch.

"Don't worry, babe. Your break isn't over yet." He whispered to her. He took her wrist and led her to the back of the room. What surprised her was he had done to the place. She was too into the moment to realize what happened to the storage. Before going all the way back, he switched off the light.

He had moved all the cleaning supplies out of the room from what she could make out. All that was left was a type of Futon perfect for a couple. Kagome found this slightly amusing. "You had everything set up?"

He'd turned around and grabbed her waist and began nuzzling her neck again. "You're extremely predictable, Kagome. I just knew you would come here."

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut once more and she brought her hands around his neck, the same sort of excitement she had moments ago re-appeared inside her. In her mind, in her body, especially down in her lower area.

His hands now moved up from her waist, up her back and onto her shoulders, tugging her down to the futon. Something which Kagome didn't see, was a long red cloth at the side of the bed.

As he lay her down, and placed himself ontop of her, he grabbed the cloth and pinned her hands above her. He tied them to the bars of the futon and silenced Kagome's protests with a fierce kiss.

"Shh. You told me you wanted a break. Now you're getting one. Just relax. I'll take good care of you." He said with a smirk and lowered his head again to capture her lips.

He trailed his hands up and down her sides, teasing her. He always found it fun to tease Kagome. This way seemed the most fun.

He finally rested his hands on her breasts. Her nipples shot up in arousal. He lightly began to knead the mounds in his hands, and bit back a moan of his own. He enjoyed just hearing hers. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse first until just the top of her chest was exposed and moved his tongue over the flesh exposed.

Kagome gasped at the multiple feelings that overwhelmed her. His tongue on her chest, the feeling pooling in her inner thighs, just the _touch_ of him got her so turned on. And he was _teasing _her!

"I-Inu...Yash_aa_" She called out as he began to unbutton her shirt further, and stopped once again, to her disappointment. Although this time, he stopped at a place where he could get a good look at her body: right under her bra.

They looked so full and large, thanks to the fact that they were stretched up because of her hands. He dipped his head to them and stopped at her valley. He looked at her face, which looked as if she were going to die if he didn't take her right then. He smirked and did her some good by slicing off her bra with a sharp claw.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up all the way as her chest was fully exposed to him and her heart rate increased. "Inuya_shaa_.. Please..Oh.. Please." She chanted.

"Please, what, Kagome?" He teased further. His focus now only on her boobs, and his breathing dropped down only on them.

"Stop _teasing me!"_ She cried out.

"Sorry, Kags. But I don't see why you're complaining. How lucky could you get? I should be punishing you for disobeying me, but then again, I knew this would happen. So its a punishment, _and_ your break. Isn't that nice? Now hush, and just enjoy yourself." He replied cockily.

He took both of her breasts in his hands and massaged them gently. Her cries of pleasure were like little steps rising onto his ego.

He lightly teased her nipple with his fingers and blew on it, causing Kagome to arch up to him, his lips lightly kissing it. He then took one nipple to his mouth and sucked on it. The other hand being massaged still with his hand, slightly more rough than before, but not painful. His teeth nipped at the appendage in his mouth. Not only was he enjoying teasing her, but he enjoyed touching her. Her body was indeed _fiine_.

He then switched the breast, changing duties. His mouth now sucked on the other nipple, his hand now massaging, the wet breast.

Kagome's breaths turned to pants, his ministrations were just too much. Too _good._

"Inu..yashaa!" She called out again. He tightened his grip on her breast in response. After lifting his head up, he sliced the remainder of her shirt and discarded it from her torso.

He glided his tongue over the planes of her stomach for a while before going all the way down to her toes. He was saving the best of her experience for last.

He held one leg in his arm, moving his hand up, over her calves, behind her knees and up to her thighs. He moved his hand down further to her inner thighs and brushed his fingers lightly over the crotch of her panties. Kagome tried her best not to scream when he touched her _there._ Even at the lightest touch, she was practically dying on the inside. Something was building up inside her, just ready to burst out of her.

She moved her legs slightly more apart granting him access to her core. Bodily demanding him to touch her properly and not tease her.

Inuyasha chuckled "Anxious, are we? I can help you there." He ripped off her skirt, just like he did her shirt and threw it into the pile of clothes. He quickly threw off his own shirt as well. He felt too over dressed. But he left his pants on. Just to add to her torture.

He feather touched the top of her panties all the way to her netherlips. He pressed fingers flat onto her sex. Kagome couldn't hold her scream any longer. She yelled out his name. "Ooohh, Inuyashaaa!"

"Shhhh... You should love this part now." He whispered, now closing in to her inner thighs.

He sliced off her panties to receive her aroused scent full on. Kagome shuddered at the exposure of air and blasted up another shade of red.

"You.. You're enjoying this... Aren't you?" Kagome tried speaking out.

"Immensely." He whispered back.

He flicked a suave lick over her clitoris. Kagome mewled in appreciation and bucked her hips forward. Inuyasha also now couldn't handle his own torture for the girl. He needed her. Right after he finished tasting her, he'd take her right then.

He moved his fingers right behind his tongue creating a double impact on her. 'She tastes so sweet..' He thought to herself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed once again as his actions began to speed up.

His finger slowly found the dip into her core,and gently pushed in. Kagome's breath hitched when she felt the unfamiliar feeling. It was like an odd pinch, but not incredibly painful. Inuyasha moved his finger out and pushed in once again taking in the heat of her body.

He began to create a rhythm and slowly inserted a few more fingers inside, and thrust in slightly faster.

Kagome had a light blanket of sweat over her, and the feeling in her core was now tripling in its effects. "Inuyasha! Please! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled, gripping as tight as she could to the bars of the futon, arching herself as if to constrict whatever was inside her.

He removed his fingers and licked his fingers seductively, staring her right in the eye. "Neither can I, wench. Prepare yourself, this is gonna hurt a little."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit. 'How did he know I was a virgin?'

As if reading her thoughts, he said to her "I could smell it on you. You haven't ever slept with a man. I'm honored you're letting me do this. You won't regret this, Kagome."

He discarded his pants to reveal his full erection. Kagome was caught off guard by the size of him. He was Huge. It was as if he was just Perfect. Not too huge to scare you, and not too small to creep you out. Perfect.

He already had his tip slightly moist with pre-cum and placed it in front of her core. He braced himself, before entering he was trying to relax the girl.

"Breathe, Kagome. This will only hurt a while, then it'll feel just fine." He whispered reassuringly.

Kagome tried calming herself down by taking deep breaths. Inuyasha rubbed himself slowly against her before asking "Ready?"

She nodded fervently.

Kagome took a deep breath as he entered her. She felt a wonderful pulsing feeling inside her. It was warm, and felt amazing. She tried her level best to ignore the pain that coarsed through her. Gently, he pulled out of her. "Okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded slowly once again "Don't stop. Please."

He grunted affirmatively and thrust into her once again, as slow and painless as he could make it.

Slowly he increased his speed and Kagome moaned in ecstasy.

"Harder, Inuyasha!" She yelled and Inuyasha went as fast as he could. Kagome's breasts bobbing up and down from the bed, and her pelvis was inclined slightly to Inuyasha. He couldn't have pictured a sexier sight.

"Inuyasha! I'm.. I'm gonna cum!" She yelled out.

Slowly she felt that hot feeling in her center explode as she felt a warm liquid drip down her legs. Her eyes wide from the experience and soon after, Inuyasha followed up.

His seed shooting into her stomach.

He collapsed onto her side, undoing the cloth from the bed. She moved her hands to Inuyasha's chest and rest her head underneath his chin. He tucked her in with his arms on her waist.

Both their breathings were still quite heavy, and both were equally tired.

"W-Wow." Kagome sighed out.

Inuyasha smirked. "I know." And kissed her temple.

"Wanna know something?" She asked.

"Best break you've ever had?" He said with a grin.

"You took the words right out of me." She replied with the same expression and kissed his lips.

"I think we should do this more often. What do you say?" He asked.

"I say, definitely. My place tomorrow? You can come over for dinner too." She offered.

"Awesome. Cook me ramen, yeah?"

"Yeah sure." She rolled her eyes and slowly began to close them, giving in to her fatigue.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is it ?" She said, irritated that he refused to let her sleep.

"I actually like you quite a lot, you know that?" He said softly.

Kagome blushed a pretty pink color. "I like you too, Inuyasha."

"Should've done that _before_ we got laid, isn't it?" He asked while laughing.

Kagome giggled. "I guess so. But its okay. I can deal with this."

"You better, wench. Now go to sleep. You'll need to get up soon."

"Hmm..." She responded intelligently, and drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha followed up, and fell off to sleep. The only thing on their minds was their partner.

_Kagome.._

_Inuyasha..._


	2. Kagome's House

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**A/N: Didn't think I would change this into a story :P**

**Well, hope you like it. ;)**

**P.S.: This story is going to be a Lemony Lemony Lemon Fanfic, so be warned. ;)**

"So even though you have the option of extremely fancy Japanese food, or even that continental American food, you choose _Ramen_?" Kagome asked while slurping up her noodles.

Inuyasha was already done with his third bowl and placed his chopsticks over the bowl when he replied "Yep. Ramen's like one of the food groups for me. Daily consumption is completely necessary."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your stomach will go bye-bye if you continue to have it like that."

He raised his eyebrows. "Hello?" He pointed to his fuzzy dog ears on his head and said "Half demon, remember?"

Kagome finished her only bowl of Ramen with her chopsticks placed the same way as Inuyasha's, and responded "So? Can't demons get sick?"

He shook his head. "If that were true, I would have died of _some_ disease or something. " He said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you would have." She said and picked up all four bowls and headed towards her kitchen.

Inuyasha followed right behind her. He watched as she scrubbed the dishes as he leaned on the kitchen door frame, his hands in his pockets. He never really took in her natural beauty. She was never one to apply tons of makeup unlike those whores he'd slept with. Just plain and simple eye-liner with lip gloss. Like today, for instance, thats exactly what she had on. Her skin was lightly tanned, contrasting slightly to her midnight black hair. Her eyes were round with a gorgeous chocolate color, and her body..

Oh. My. God.

Her body was the most delicious thing ever. The dress she had on this night was amazingly amazing. Well, because it brought out her figure. She made even the most simple dresses seem beautiful. It was a black spaghetti strapped dress which flowed down right above her knees. It was very fitting which help accentuate her curves.

The top part showed only a little bit of cleavage, and her legs seemed endless underneath the dress. Even though little was visible, it was enough to make Inuyasha grow hard.

She was a fiesty one too. He had her tied last time they were in bed. This time, he was going to let her be free, to see _how_ firey she could be.

Kagome wiped her hands on a towel lying on her kitchen counter and turned toward Inuyasha. She walked slowly to him and he stared in fascination at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. His hands moved from his pockets to her waist.

"I believe we have some work to get to, _Inuyasha_.." She whispered seductively. His eyes went half lidded as he felt her hands go up to his ears. She gently massaged them in sensual circles and giggled softly when she heard him give out a grumbling sound.

His hands slid down to her ass and he pushed her pelvis closer to his, jolting her sharply towards him. Both of their breathing increased and Kagome decided to be the brave one and began kissing his neck. From his jawline to the croon of his neck.

'I am _so_ not tying her up tonight.' He thought to himself.

'Oh God, he is so sexy.' Kagome began thinking as she was trying her best to take control of the night.

With shaky hands she started unbuttoning his silky black shirt. Much to her delight, his breathing picked up even more. The moment she saw the glint of his fabulously tanned chest, she dipped her hand into his shirt, slowly caressing his hot skin.

"God dammit, Kagome!" He growled out.

"Shh, just _enjoy_, Inuyasha. Consider this revenge for yesterday. Now _I'm_ punishing _you._" She whispered. She pushed him out of the kitchen and made him stumble to the dining room wall with an aggression she didn't even know she had.

She pressed her lips to his and ran her hands through his sliver hair. He instantly began kissing her back and held her as tight as he could.

'She's really good at this. A little _too_ good.' He thought appreciatively.

It was high time he had some control as well. Afterall, _he_ was the mastermind in seduction.

He quickly turned their positions: Kagome against the wall, and Inuyasha pressing up against her. He slowly slid one of her dress straps off her shoulder and kissed all of the exposed skin. He flicked out his tongue and trailed it along her collar bone. His other hand went under the hem of her dress, sliding up her smooth thigh causing Kagome to moan outloud. Her chest began to hieve jerkily.

She moved her hands back to his shirt and continued to unbutton his shirt as he resumed marvelling her skin. As if it weren't hard for her to breathe already, her breath was caught in her throat as she saw his tanned chest. It had the most brilliant color, a tan-ish gold, and of course, it was the most toned body ever. He had tightly chiseled 6 pack abs that were flat, but prominent. She instantly began to feel around the packs, going up to his nipples once in a while after a few circles in his abdominal.

Inuyasha slid her other strap down and pulled down the zipper holding her dress up. The dress pooled down at her feet, exposing her strapless bra and lacey panties.

He grabbed her waist with one hand and took her right leg with his other and swung it up to his shoulder making Kagome yelp and jerk backwards to the wall, she had to hold on to his neck to regain some of her balance. He began kissing the top of her breasts and squeezing them with the hand he used to hold her leg. Kagome moaned out and Inuyasha growled back appreciatively.

"Inu..Inuyasha? C-Can we take this to my... Oh!... Room?" She gasped out.

Instead of replying, he instantly picked her up bridal style and ran to her room using his demonic speed, not wasting any time.

He threw her on the bed, yanked off his own pants and threw himself on top of her. Her hands went straight to his silvery mane and his lips went back to her breasts.

"Kagome.. The next time we have sex, do _not_ wear any underwear. You're going to run out of them if you do." He growled out.

"Huh?.. What do you- INUYASHA!" She yelled out as he tore through both her pieces of underwear.

"Told you so.." He grumbled while digging his head through her chest. "Jerk.." He heard her whisper.

He chuckled before latching on to her one of her nipples and giving the other one a squeeze before sliding down to her womanhood.

'No... He can't do that to me just yet!' She thought and used her strength to push him over, switching places.

His eyebrows furrowed "Kagome?"

"Its my turn now, Inuyasha" She winked, sliding her hands slowly on his chest.

"When did _you_ get so brave, bitch?" He smirked.

She shrugged as an answer but thought to herself 'I have no fucking clue either.'

She slid her hands over his hard pecs once again before reaching lower. She found the elastic of his boxer shorts and hooked her fingers between them and tugged them all the way down.

His manhood sprung out immediately. Kagome silently gulped before gripping the moist, hot flesh with both of her hands. She gently kissed and licked the tip, receiving a hiss from Inuyasha. She slowly rubbed her hands up and down his erection, her fingers lightly brushing on his balls. She added her tongue to the movement of her hands and continued the same pace. Feeling satisfied after hearing a tortured moan from Inuyasha she paused her ministrations for a moment before swiftly licking his balls and returning to the tip.

'Holy fuck.. This woman is brilliant. For a virgin, she seems so fucking experienced.. Oh Gods..' Inuyasha thought to himself.

She returned to torturing him, this time, taking his entire erection in his mouth. Inuyasha let a a louder moan out as she began sliding up and down, her pace increasing everytime she finished on lap.

Inuyasha felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and thought about whether he should flip her over and make her have a taste.. or rather feel of what she was doing to him, or whether he should just lie back and continue what she was doing.

Kagome was now up to her fastest speed and was waiting for Inuyasha to release himself.

'Oh hell, yes. I am _soo_ letting her continue..' He concluded, his eyes now focusing on her midnight black hair that poured over his thighs, her head bobbing up and down.

Finally the feeling in Inuyasha's stomach tightened before he came inside her mouth.

She carefully swallowed it up and licked his erection clean. Inuyasha instantly pulled her up and laid her down back flat.

He kissed her mouth firmly before breathing in her ear "You, Kagome, are absolutely amazing."

She welled up with pride and threw a megawatt smile at him.

"You get a reward for it, you know that don't you?" He said cockily and spread her legs.

He placed his tongue on her clit and began lapping at it with the utmost speed. He gripped her inner thighs so he could spread her further, making Kagome squeal with pleasure.

He thrust his tongue into her and moved in and out with the same speed.

"Oh INUYASHA!" She yelled out, her hands grasping onto the bed sheets, her chest arching up in pleasure.

Inuyasha pulled himself up and put her legs up on his shoulders and began slamming into her for he was also unable to handle the torture anymore.

Both of their moans were drowning the silence of the bedroom. Kagome began pounding into him as well, filled with excitement and indulgence.

Their actions continued until Kagome finally felt that familiar feeling again, and released. Inuyasha, being extremely proud of himself and awestruck with the night's activities also came into Kagome and dropped beside her.

They were both panting heavily, and were practically half asleep.

Inuyasha's arm draped across her waist and pulled her naked form to his chest while his other hand pulled the blanket over them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called soflty.

"Yeah?" He replied sleepily.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She said with a giggle.

He smirked at the beautiful woman he held in his arms."Yes, I do, Kagome. I do."

Kagome lightly slapped his chest before drifting off into another carefree slumber with the man she had now grown quite attached to.

**A/N: So I could keep this to a two-shot** **or I could turn this into a story. Your call people. ;)**

**~Precious.**


	3. Inuyasha's Office

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Since you guys love it so much, here you are! Chapter 3 of Give Me A Break! :D**

**Mind you though, this one is a little long, the LEMON will only be at the END.**

**Inuyasha's Office.**

"Say Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango and I are going to The After Life tonight. Wanna come?" Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha's best friend and head engineer of the airport, asked. Miroku was not only an engineer, but he was also trained to be a monk as a child. In case any mishaps take place at the airport, Miroku is usually the one who takes care of it. Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru, who is a full dog demon, are also trained in combat, but their area of expertise is never really needed.

The two of them were walking around the airport for an afternoon check up, to see if anything unusual was happening.

"Dude, whenever you say The After Life in a sentence like that, do you know how weird it sounds? '_I am going to The After Life. I shall see you when I come back from the After Life.'_'" He mimicked Miroku's voice.

"Excuse me sir, but I do _not_ sound like that! And can you blame me if the hottest club in town is called that?" Miroku complained but continued, "So you in or what?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a while before responding. "Fine, I''ll go. But I'm bringing someone with me."

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ooh, a 'someone'. Do I know her? Is she hot? Sexy? Gorgeous? What does she look like naked?" He asked at once, being the pervert he is.

Inuyasha growled and then bonked him across his head. "Shuddup, you fucking lecher."

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his sore head and tried taking a whack at him too, but Inuyasha was way too quick. "I just asked if she was hot! You don't normally get so worked up over some chick!"

"Yeah well, she ain't just 'some' chick. She's different, Bouzo." He replied.

"Ooh! Inuyasha is in _looooovvveeeeee_" Miroku sang out.

"The fuck, Miroku? I just started dating the girl a few days ago, how the fuck can I be in love?" He barked out.

"...I don't know. I always wanted to say that to you though." He said with a laugh.

Inuyasha growled once again and was about to pound his head again before Miroku yelled out.

"Sango dear! How have you been, my love?"

Sango Lin was a professional demon exterminator, her purpose in the airport was also to take care of any unwanted demons or any trouble causing demons. Today, she was dressed in her exterminating outfit as she was returning from her training. She travels around with a boomerang only a little larger than herself which is extremely heavy and deadly if she uses it against you. She is also best friends with Kagome.

Sango was on her way back to her office so she could change back when she heard the monk's voice.

She turned around and saw him coming at her with a kissy face on and twitching hands reaching out to her chest. Miroku had a terrible habit of groping every beautiful woman that he saw. Sango just happened to be one of them.

She rolled her eyes and threw a punch at him just as he closed in. He fell down into unconsiousness and Sango dragged his half alive form with her and continued her journey.

"When will you ever learn, Houshi?" She mumbled angrily to him.

Inuyasha just stood there silently. Watching them go. "How is it that man always ends up unconscious around that woman?" He shuddered at the thought and headed up to his office.

Now that his main job was over, his entire day was left completely empty to him. He now had nothing left to do and he was going to die of boredom.

...

Unless...

He whipped out his phone as he reached his office and dialled Kagome's number.

The phone rang three times before her melodious voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy." Inuyasha responded huskily.

Kagome giggled. "Hello there. What can I do for you, sir?" She said teasingly.

"You could do a _lot_ of things right now. Or maybe I could do somethings for you.. Come up to my office. Now." He said.

"Pshh, yeah right. And when everyone suddenly sees me abandoning my post so I can go up to _your_ office for Kami knows how long, what do you think they're going to think?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"What the fuck do I care about what they think? Just get your cute little ass over here."

"_You_ may not care, but I do! And I will not leave right now! We'll meet up later okay?" She reasoned.

"Ugh. Stupid bitch, hang on for a while alright?" He said irritably.

"Hang on for wha-" The line went dead.

Kagome held the phone at her arm's length double checking if the call was disconnected or not.

She shook her head at the phone. "Baka, he is.." And returned to her day's work, which was for the day, stamping _more_ boarding passes before the passengers left for their flight.

As she finished stamping at least three passes, the crackle of her walkie talkie went on. She excused herself so she could respond to the rarely used object.

"_Security guard, Higurashi?" _The senior most guard, Myoga, spoke.

"_Yes, sir, this is Higurashi speaking. How can I help you?_" She replied formally.

_"What have you done, Higurashi?" _ He said firmly.

She was slightly taken aback to hear that. What _had_ she done?

_"Uhm, I'm sorry sir, but what exactly do you mean?"_ She asked carefully.

_"It appears that Takahashi-san wishes to see you immediately. He said you'd better be at his office in no less than 5 minutes. Now what have you done!" _He yelled.

Her eyebrows began to twitch. So _thats_ why he told me to Hang-On. Sneaky bastard. She sighed and replied to the old man "_I'm sure its nothing, sir. I'm aware that I haven't done anything wrong. Its nothing to worry about. I'll be on my way now."_

_"You'd better be right, Higurashi._" Kagome's walkie talkie was now only giving out crackling noises before going dead.

She grumbled to herself about how rude old men were before returning to her original post.

She turned to her assistant Eri "Hey Eri, I need you to take over my shift for now, Takahashi wants to see me."

Eri raised an eyebrow. "Takahashi? What for?"

"I have no clue, just take care of it till then, okay? Thanks!" She said and scurried off.

Usually, if she were at her boring shifts like she was at the other day, she would have a long walk to cover, but thankfully she was just a floor beneath him.

'That Inuyasha sometimes..' She thought to herself as she jogged to the staircase.

He was getting a little annoyed that she didn't come running to his office the moment he sent for her. Didn't she want to have mad rabbit sex like him?

Ungrateful wench.

He went to sit down in his spinny chair and began spinning from side to side as he waited for Kagome.

Only moments later, he heard the sound her high heels clicking towards his door, getting louder and louder with her approach.

She opened his office door and shut it with a final click. She stood in the middle of his office with her arms folded across her chest, her face clearly stating that she's annoyed.

Inuyasha chuckled at her stance and imitated it.

"Why the pissed off expression, dear Kagome?" He said with a smirk.

Kagome shifted her weight to her left leg before replying "You're _that_ desperate for sex?"

Inuyasha feigned a hurt expression "Me? Desperate? Now Kagome," He started off before getting up from his seat and walking towards the door. "Why would you say such a thing?" He reached the door and twisted the lock to the right, bolting the door shut. He walked right where she stood

Kagome rolled her eyes "Would you quit acting like Miroku? I just came here to tell you that sex during working hours in not a good idea, alright?" She tried walking past him.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, do you honestly think I'm gonna let you go?" Inuyasha said before grabbing hold of her waist and spinning her back to face him.

"Come on Inuyasha, not at work.." She complained as he trailed butterfly kisses up and down her neck. "I promise when work is over, you could come over again, and then we can have sex as many times as you want!"

Kagome resisted the urge to shiver at his kisses and desperately tried to push down that excitement building up inside of her.

"Tell you what," Inuyasha said still kissing her sensitive neck. "I'll take up that offer, and I'm going to take _you_ right here."

Kagome sighed and leaned on Inuyasha as if finally giving in. She tilted her neck to the side granting more access to him. 'Oh well. He locked the door right? Its okay, I guess.'

"Thats a good bitch." He said before flicking out his tongue and licking her earlobe. His hands went to her lower back and he began moving them in slow circles.

Kagome's hands slid up his chest and rested them on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze as she let out a moan.

Inuyasha moved from her neck and up to her lips to seize them a firm kiss, his hands now moving to feel under her skirt.

Suddenly, Kagome broke off from the kiss and she pushed away from him.

Inuyasha was slightly in a daze when she did so, "Wha-Kagome?"

"You told me you want me to not wear any underwear because you'll just tear it right off. Well, I have to get back to work after this so you can not rip these babies off." She said while moving to lean against his table.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. "Don't tell me you don't want sex anymore! You can't just get me turned on and then just LEAVE me like that! Way to ruin the mood, Kagome." He turned away from her with his signature scowl on his face, pretending to be super depressed, hoping she would feel sorry and give him a blowjob.

He could hear the rustling of her clothes, though. 'Feh. The wench is probably _fixing herself_ up before leaving.'

"Who said anything about not wanting sex, Inuyasha?" She spoke once the rustling stopped.

He turned around to give her a piece of his mind. "Well you- uh. Uh- Uhm. No one?" He cleared his throat.

He was staring at the sight right infront of him. There Kagome was. Sitting cross legged on his table. Wearing absolutely nothing, but her high heels. Her hair was undone, and messy just the way he liked it. She was leaning on the table, using her hands to support her, her body looked like it was saying 'Come and Get me.'

And boy did Inuyasha ever want to.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" She said teasingly.

"Oh fuck yes." He replied hoarsely and began stripping all the way. He was stumbling from trying to hurry to get his clothes off, but once they were done, he practically ran to her and kissed her fiercely. His hands were already groping her breasts and his thumbs were rubbing her nipples.

Kagome moved her hands to his ears and her legs wrapped around his torso, her heated core pressed against his toned stomach. Inuyasha moaned into her mouth.

He moved one hand down to her womanhood and pressed his thumb against her clitoris causing her to squeal out in pleasure. His thumb moved in gentle circles.

Kagome had to let out a loud moan for that. She desperately wanted to hold something, so she reached from between her legs and grabbed hold of his penis. She pumped her hands quickly on it which made Inuyasha tighten his grip on one of her breasts.

They broke apart from there long held kiss, panting from all the excitement. They stood just staring into each others eyes for a moment before resuming.

Inuyasha took a step back and spread her legs and got between them. He always made it a point to taste her before taking her.

He took one long lick of her vagina, and his tongue lingered a bit on her clitoris. Kagome was on the verge of screaming her heart out.

He settled himself between her, and thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around his torso again and her body was flat onto his table.

He didn't bother to start it out slow, he instantly moved at a high speed. The feeling of her core surrounding his member always brought the familiar sensation to double up in his stomach.

The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of their moans and the sound of their skins slamming together.

Kagome was the first to reach her climax, she called out Inuyasha's name before falling slightly limp to her side.

Inuyasha slowed his speed a bit when she came, and after a few thrusts, he followed up.

The both of them were now panting, and Inuyasha went to pick up his clothes. He slipped on his pants and gave his shirt to Kagome. She pulled herself up from the table and fit her arms through the sleeves, buttoning only up to her cleavage.

He took her to his chair and sat her on his lap, his hands resting on her stomach.

He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before asking "Now what were you saying about sex at work?"

She shrugged. "That it should be done more often. Here. Where no one can see us. I hope no one heard us."

He chuckled "Don't worry, no one will. Oh and Kagome, Miroku invited us to go to some club with them tonight. Wanna go?"

She turned her head slightly to look at his face. "Miroku? You told him about us?"

"Well, kind of. I didn't really mention your name, just that he knows who you are, thats all. Oh and Sango and Kouga are also going."

"Perfect." She said, dropping her head against his chest.

"What? I thought you and Sango were best friends?"

"Oh we are. Its just... Nevermind. We'll go."

"Okay then. We're going to have fuuun." He said with his typical smirk.

"Shut up. I know you just want to see me drunk or something."

"Maaaybe." He said in a sing-song voice.

She giggled. "Go to sleep, Inuyasha. I have to get back in a while."

"Yeah yeah fine."

They both drifted off into a tiny slumber, preparing themselves for a great night ahead..

**A/N: Finaalllllyyyyy.**

**I've been stuck on this chapter for ages. -.-**

**Next chapter: The Afterlife.**

**See you soon! :D**


	4. The Afterlife

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: LALALALALALALALA NEW CHAPTERRR**

**Ahem. Now since this is a Club chapter, I just want you to see what Kagome's dress looks like, everyone else you can imagine.**

**(Google Images)**

**http:/www. gd - wholesale . com / userimg / 1 / 3480i1 / sex - club - dress - 126. jpg**

**Remember to remove the spaces.**

**P.S. Imagine the dress to be about 2-3 inches above the knee.**

**Chapter 4: The Afterlife.**

"Yo, Inuyasha! Over here!" Miroku called out over the loud music, waving his hand in the air. They were all sitting at the bar, downing a few drinks, though it was still too early for them to get drunk. Sango was sitting beside Miroku, and Kouga, beside her.

Inuyasha walked over to where they were and greeted them all.

"Oi bartender, get me a beer will ya?" He shouted out before taking a seat.

"So Inuyasha, where's your new girl? Miroku said she'd be coming with you." Kouga asked, thumping his hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied "She's coming by herself. She said something about taking care of her cat before coming here."

"Would you just tell us who she is already? I can't figure out who it could be!" Sango demanded, exasperated from all the thinking she did.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her "_You_ can't figure it out? Now my girlfriend here might be a little upset about that."

"One more hint about who she is!"

"Fine, she has dark hair."

"Every God damn chick you've gone out with has dark hair! Any specific details?"

"You asked for one hint, Sango, and thats all you're gonna get. Girlfriend's orders." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh! Damn you, Inuyasha." She said angrily before downing her full glass of Vodka.

"Whooaa, dude, this chick's got you whipped. You'd never keep her a secret otherwise! I just KNEW it! Inuyasha Takahashi is in loooovvvveeee!" Miroku practically sang out.

"Shut the fuck up Houshi. I already told you, I only just started seeing her and I am NOT in love! And for your information, I am also not whipped!" He growled out and took a swig of his beer.

"She's a different girl. I actually like her a lot." He finished quietly.

Sango was actually impressed with his new behavior, mentally praising the unknown girl for bringing a change in their friend. Kouga and Miroku were standing a safe distance from Inuyasha and singing or more like screaming Nat King Cole's 'Love' with their eyes shut. (Dramatic effect, people :P)

_**"L IS FOR THE WAY YOU 'LOOK' AT ME,**_

_**O IS FOR THE 'ONLY ONE' I SEE,**_

_**V IS 'VERY VERY' EXTRAORDINARY,**_

_**E IS 'EVEN MORE THAN- **_**"**

"OW!" The terrible vocalists cried out, their heads forming bumps from where Inuyasha smacked them.

"Serves you right, you bastards." The hanyou growled.

He went to lean on the counter to take a look around the club.

'This place is pretty huge. Hell, some patches are empty because there's too much space. I wonder what I could do in those spaces.. Dark spaces...with Kagome." He thought with a sly grin.

"Hey is that Kagome I see?" Sango asked from her seat.

Inuyasha's ears shot up to the top and his eyes scanned the room as quickly as they could and finally found the beauty in purple.

She spotted them all and waved as she went through the crowd. She managed to get passed the oblivious dancers on the floor and came up to hug Sango first.

"I didn't know you were coming, Kagome!" She squealed.

"I know, I just thought I'd you know.. pop by?" She said with a giggle.

She greeted the other boys with a smile before turning to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a little pissed off that she didn't come to kiss him hello. Sure, they had sex earlier the same day _and_ he had to surprise his friends, but still! Come on!

He was staring at her and waiting for her to finally say something as she approached him.

Before that could happen, two 'wolfish' hands gripped her waist and swung her back.

"My dear Kagome, you look absolutely ravishing tonight." Kouga said staring lovingly into her eyes. "I had no idea you were coming here because if I did we would be somewhere far away right now, my sweet."

Kagome was struggling as much as she could to get out of Kouga's grasp. That is, without making it look mean. She shot a pleading look to Inuyasha who was already steaming and growling with anger.

That was all Inuyasha needed. He stormed off and yanked the wolf off of Kagome, tossing him to the ground. "Oi! What the fuck did you do that for!" He yelled.

Inuyasha ignored the crumpled demon and placed his arms on her waist and turned to everyone else.

"Miroku, Sango and" Inuyasha looked to the startled wolf on the ground "_Kouga_. Meet my new girlfriend: Kagome."

Kagome shot them an award winning smile as she leaned into Inuyasha. Miroku was hooting while Sango and Kouga had their jaws on the floor.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, KAGOME?" Sango shouted to her best friend.

She ducked her head into his chest before replying "We wanted to surprise you guys! Can we get over it and just have fun?"

"BUT WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL **ME**?" Sango still yelled and Kagome gave her an apologetic smile.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THIS MUTT?" Kouga yelled to her and she glared at him. "Don't call him a mutt, Kouga! And yes, I am going out with Inuyasha!"

"Yeah! Don't you fucking call me a mutt!" Inuyasha barked out. Kouga was silenced after that.

Miroku gave him and Kagome a thumbs up before pulling Sango away from them, trying to explain the meaning of the word 'surprise' to her.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Ugh. Finally. Away from them and their awkward questions." Kagome mumbled as she swayed her hips.

Inuyasha held her hips and moved with her and smirked "Yeah I know. And by the way," He narrowed his eyes "did you _know_ that Kouga was going to hit on you?"

She gave him a nervous smile. "Uhm.. I.. Think?" She sighed as he gave her a look. "Yes, I did."

He pulled her closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She rested her hands against his chest. "Because I had this feeling you and him might just get into an unnecessary fight, and you two are friends! I didn't want to screw things up between you both." She said tilting her head in innocence.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Now if you say that, then that means he's tried several other times to hit on you. I'm right, aren't I?"

Kagome sighed again. "Yeah, he did."

Inuyasha growled "And has he ever tried anything with you?"

She rolled her eyes "Of course not. The maximum he's done is ask me to be his mate."

His eyes widened "He WHAT?" He jerked away from her and began heading towards Kouga. Kagome waved her hands frantically after him and tried to run as fast as she could in her pumps. She skidded against the floor as she managed to grab on to his arm and tugged him back.

"Don't you dare pick a fight with him. I came out here to have fun and ignore Kouga, and _you_ will too." She said darkly.

He glared at her for a while before following her back to the floor. "This doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kick his ass every single day. Then maybe fire him. Then kick his ass some more. And then pound him till he's senseless. Then rub the fact in his face that you're MY girlfriend and not his, or his _mate_ and also the fact that he has no job or-"

Kagome silenced him with a hard kiss on his lips which Inuyasha turned into a make out session. He moved his lips softly against hers, encircling his hands tightly around her waist, her hands around his neck. He slowly delved his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around in her mouth. Her tongue lightly moved against his sharp fangs.

She whispered against his lips "You talk too much.."

Miroku saw the scene from his area of the floor and nudged Sango who was dancing with him. "Would you look at that? Those two are already getting it on."

Sango shook her head at the man next to her and looked at the couple ahead of them.

Kouga, who was still sitting at the bar, growled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lowered his hands down to her bottom and gave it a squeeze. Kagome broke the kiss off. "Inuyasha, not here.. Its too public!"

"Relax would you?" He said while massaging her ass making Kagome blush a bright red color and her eyes fluttered shut.

He could hear Kagome becoming breathless as he continued to dig his hands into her flesh. He abruptly stopped as he heard her pleas.

He shook his head and took her hand leading her to a dark corner he spotted earlier. He pushed her up the wall and slipped his hand through the front opening of her dress, cupping her breast. He was slightly surprised to feel that she didn't have a bra on. He wanted to check is she had any panties on, just in case. So he brought his hand down to the hem of her dress and flipped it up. He palmed her privates, which were indeed uncovered. He moaned lightly in appreciation.

Kagome bit her lip as he touched her. "Inuyasha... Do you _have_ to tease me?" She whispered, but she knew he'd be able to hear.

"Hell yes. You might just get bored of me if I don't." He winked and rubbed his fingers over her sex.

She gasped and replied shakily "I.. doubt that. Can you just-" She gasped out again and started panting slightly "take me now!"

He smirked and kissed her lips, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip "With pleasure."

He quickly thrust two fingers inside her and pumped in and out to get her ready. Even though, she was already dripping with wetness. He picked up one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist creating enough room for his manhood to enter.

Inuyasha unzipped his pants and grabbed his penis. He rubbed the tip infront of her entry, bringing it up to her clit and finally bringing it back down to insert it in her.

He began grinding into her, almost along with the beat of the music. He pulled down the straps of her dress, just so he could suck on her nipple as he pounded into her.

Kagome was now moaning loudly, which was only heard by Inuyasha's ears. He nipped on her nipple and felt her walls clench against his member. Kagome's hands were holding onto his hair as he banged into her, her dress was crumpled against her stomach. If she dropped her legs, her dress would fall all the way down.

"Come on, Kagome.." He panted out after releasing her nipple. "Say my name.. Say it like a good bitch."

"Inuyasha!" She squealed.

He fingered her clit and whispered in her ear "Who's so good to you?"

"Ahh! You are! You are, Inuyasha!" She said almost breathlessly.

He licked her earlobe right before Kagome screamed.

"INUYASHAA!" She came on his hands and his member.

"Kagomee." He growled out as he too reached his climax. He brought his creamed hand to his mouth and licked it clean.

He stopped his movements and leaned forward to place his forehead against hers. The both of them were still panting, their eyes shut. "Kagome," He breathed "How do you make me feel this good all the time?"

She giggled lightly "I should be asking you that question."

"Well, I'm me, so I have to be amazing." He winked.

She pressed her lips gently against his. "Yes, you are." She said with a smile.

He smiled back, and helped fix her dress before adjusting himself.

He placed his arm over her shoulders "Now, should we get some drinks?"

"Sure" She said with a toothy grin.

'Probably wants to see me drunk.' She thought while rolling her eyes.

'HELL YES, I GET TO HAVE A DRUNK KAGOME.' Inuyasha also thought with a huge smile on his face.

**A/N: I honestly didn't like this one very much. What about you? :)**


	5. The Beach

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Muahaha, super fast update ;)**

**Chapter 5 of Give Me A Break!**

**The Beach.**

"Well I gotta say, Inuyasha, this has been so far the greatest idea you've come up with." Kagome said with a grin as she set herself down on the sand.

"Hey, my ideas are always great. I just thought I'd put this beach to proper use, you know? I hardly ever come down here." Inuyasha replied while shrugging.

The two were at Inuyasha's private beach for the day, taking a break from work. They thought it'd be nice to just get out and have some fun in the sun.

Inuyasha looked over to his bar that was located a little behind where they sat and signalled one of his waiters to come.

"Cocktail good for you, Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, anything sweet." She responded and set up the area where they were going to sit.

"Right so, Hakkaku, get Kagome your specialty and get me a chilled beer." He ordered.

The waiter called Hakkaku bowed and returned to his original place to get started with the drinks. By that time, Kagome had finished with fixing up their picnic spot, the blanket was spread out and the umbrella was placed properly and deeply into the sand. She ushered Inuyasha to come and sit next to her. He walked around the umbrella and did as she told him.

Kagome sighed in contentment as she took off her large T-shirt and shorts and laid down in her hot pink bikini. Inuyasha groaned. "Why, Kagome, why? Here I thought we'd just have a normal day at the beach but no! You just had to wear a fucking bikini!"

She laughed at the poor hanyou. "Suck it up, dog boy, because I plan on having that normal day you spoke about. Just sit back and try to forget about it. I said _try_, don't give me that look." She stared at Inuyasha who was busy ogling her body.

She sighed. "Inuyasha.." She warned.

He covered his eyes with his hands. "Fine, fine. I won't look. Just.. Damn it." He took off his own T-shirt and tossed to the side. Kagome's jaw dropped open. 'Shit, I keep forgetting how hot his body is. _Despite the fact that we have sex almost ALL the time!_'

He smirked at her expression "Sweetheart, you're drooling."

She quickly checked her chin only to find dryness and glared at him when she found no drool. "At least my eyes didn't fall out of my head."

"Yeah yeah sure. So I suffer, you suffer. We're square." He said and laid back against the sand and closed his eyes. Kagome copied him and crossed her legs, trying to take out the image of his torso. While Inuyasha was doing the same for her body.

Moments later, Hakkaku cleared his throat as he arrived with the drinks. He stood beside Kagome.

"A chilled beer for you sir," He handed the beer to Inuyasha "And.." He turned the tray around so the drink would be easier for Kagome to reach. "Sex on the Beach for you, ma'am."

Kagome nearly choked as she heard what he said. "Wh-what?" He raised an eyebrow as he handed her the drink. "Oh right. Yeah, thank you." and took the drink.

Hakkaku bowed once again "Enjoy your day."

Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha snickering into his beer. "And _what_ is so funny?"

"Your expression when he said Sex on the Beach." He said while chuckling again.

She became flustered "Well it was just unexpected! And its not funny, dammit!"

"Of course its not funny. Just.. oh shit." He fell into splits of laughter.

Kagome took a sip of her drink before setting it down. She 'hmphed' and got up.

"Hey where ya goin'? He asked between his guffaws.

She mumbled angry swear words at the half demon and walked towards the water. She shaded her eyes with her hand to block out the sun and dipped her feet into the shallowest end of the sea. The waves tickled her ankles as they came forward and retracted. She stepped further into the water. She went until she was waist deep and took a deep breath then dived in.

'Ooh, its so beautiful down here. If only Inuyasha wasn't being such a jerk we could enjoy it together. But noooo he had to be- " She was cut off from her thoughts as she felt someone enter the water.

She turned in the directions she felt the vibrations and saw Inuyasha swimming towards her. She tried to swim away from him, but he was a little too quick. He came within a few inches of Kagome, took her neck and pecked her softly on her lips, an apologetic look in his eyes.

Being in the water longer than he was, Kagome was beginning to lose her supply of oxygen. She indicated with her hand to resurface and swam up. She came up and gasped for air. Inuyasha came up as well and reached out for again. He put one hand around her neck and one around her waist. He kissed her cheek once and then her lips. "Sorry, wench." He said between kisses. "Stop getting so angry. Its not good for you." He reached to pull down the strap of her bikini when Kagome pushed him off.

"Inuyasha, what did we say about no sex today?" She said disapprovingly.

He growled. "God damn it, Kagome. Does it matter how much we have sex?"

"Well yes! Because one of these days you're going to get me pregnant, and trust me I am _not_ ready for that!" She half yelled.

"You and I know very well that we stay protected all the time! And don't tell me you're not on the pill right now, because I _know_ you are." He retorted.

"Yeah.. But.." She mumbled.

"See? Nothing to worry about, now c'mere!" He whined.

She grinned evilly. "You'll have to catch me." She dived underwater and paddled as fast as she could trying to escape him.

"That can be arranged." He smirked before diving in after her. Since he was the half demon, he could easily catch up to her and stay underwater for a longer time. He slowed his speed so he could give her a head start and watched as she swam for her dear life.

'The poor girl. Doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.' He tsked mentally.

After she was a decent distance from him, he dashed for her. Kagome felt the vibrations coming towards her and tried to swim faster. She pushed her arms and legs as much as she could to make herself go faster. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to get away from Inuyasha. He caught on to her ankle and jerked her to himself.

She let out a scream underwater, which just came out as bubbles as she struggled to get away from his grip.

'Damn his inhuman strength!' She cursed at him as he pulled her in his arms and swam up.

As they broke to the surface, Kagome was panting. Inuyasha merely smirked at her. "Now that you're _caught_, what do you say we go to my beach-house?"

She shot him a glare. "I'm not done yet, Inuyasha." And shoved him as hard as she could and swam away again.

"We'll see about that!" He chuckled and chased her.

This time he didn't give her a head start, he instantly used his demonic speed to catch up to her. Instead of catching her ankle, he swam up right beside her and held her by her stomach, pulling her upright. He pulled her back-to-chest and quickly sliced off her bikini top.

She gasped and tried to cover her chest. "Thats not fair, Inuyasha!"

He smirked as he reached to uncover her breasts and replaced her hands with his. He began kneading her perfectly sized mounds in slow, sensual circles. "All is fair in love, or rather making love in this case, Kagome."

He saw her eyes were struggling to stay open as he continued to massage her womanly assets. 'Gotcha now.' He thought as he cracked a grin.

She leaned her head into the croon of his neck and moaned softly finally closing her chocolate orbs. "I hate you for doing these things to my body." She whispered.

"Don't deny the fact that you love it, Kagome. Its written all over you." He whispered back into her ear making her shiver.

He moved his fingers over to her hardened nipples and began tweaking them. Her skin felt super soft since they were wet from the sea water. He moved her breasts with her nipples in and out. He let go of the tightened nubs and groped her chest again. Squeezing them for the last time, he trailed his fingers down her stomach, and then around to her back. Kagome shivered involuntarily again and reached behind her for his neck.

Inuyasha brought his hands over her ass and slipped his fingers between her legs. He slowly touched her womanhood but not for long. He stopped his ministrations and bent to pick her up so he could take her back to shore. He jogged his way out of the sea and on the sand to place her on the now hot blanket.

Kagome decided to take the lead and rolled on top of him. She kissed his ears and gently took one in her mouth. She carefully sucked on the delicate feature and rubbed the other one as she did so.

Inuyasha's face was now in contact with her luscious breasts, he mimicked Kagome's actions and began sucking on one of them. Kagome's tongue flicked out and she traced the outline of his ear, but faltered a bit as he took her nipple into his teeth.

She let go of his ear and pulled back so he could let go of her appendage. She kissed his lips tenderly and pushed her tongue in instantly, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to respond. Kagome's hands were trying to feel as much of his hot skin as she could. She felt around his biceps and his oh so sexy neck. She always found his neck strangely attractive. She moved her kisses down to his jugular and then further down to his chest. She pressed against his tight abs and licked the creases, teasing his lower abdomen.

She finally pulled down his swim trunks and gripped his erection. "I oughtta take control more often. You tease me too much, I think you should pay."

He groaned as he knew what was coming for him. She got up on her knees, took off her bikini bottom and placed herself directly over his penis. She lightly grinded herself over him, bringing his tip to her entrance. She slid him back and forth over her clit which made him moan out more. "You like it, huh?" She whispered, gripping him with both her hands.

"Ooh, Kagome.." Inuyasha hissed.

"Say you like it.." She whispered again rocking her hips against him, still grinding a bit.

"I.. Like it.. A lot. **A lot**, Kagome." He growled out. No one had ever teased him like this. They'd always get straight to work for him. Kagome made it painfully amazing for him, all the time. She was a _Goddess_.

"Thats good.." She smiled seductively and shifted her weight so that she wasn't teasing him anymore and took his shaft in her mouth completely. He hissed out once again and held her hair. She bobbed her head up and down a few times before releasing him with a pop sound. She pressed her thumb right at the tip of his manhood and moved in circles. "Thats just what you do to me.. You tease me, over and over again. Don't you just want to scream your heart out?"

"Kagome! Will you... Oh fuck.. Yes, I want to scream..Argh!" He grunted.

She giggled "Its okay sweety. I'll take care of that. I'm not _as_ mean as you are." She winked.

She got up on her knees again and placed him carefully between her opening and slid down on her own, all the way. The two cried out in pleasure and Inuyasha tried thrusting up as she pulled up a bit. "Ah ah! Not so fast!" She said.

He snarled at her. "Damn wench!"

She imitated his smirk and slid down and up once again. She decided to not torture him anymore and increased her pace. She began riding him and her breasts bounced violently. Inuyasha reached up to hold both of them and gave them a squeeze.

She felt so in control as she did the riding instead of the other way around. It felt great to push herself in and out, body temperature constantly changing as she came closer to his body. She was majorly turned on today, her wetness was dripping all around him.

Kagome felt the wonderful peaking feeling once again in her lower abdomen and panted out Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha began to do the same for her, and tightened his grip on her breasts before cumming into her womb. He gasped out for air and released her chest. He was slightly shocked that he came before her, he's always after her. 'Something about this girl is really, really different. She makes me feel so.. alive.. And I don't just mean the sex part.'

Kagome bounced a few more times before letting go as well. She collapsed over his chest and pushed some of her hair behind her ears. The two were lined with a sheet of sweat.

"We.." Kagome started off "make a pretty hot couple."

Inuyasha chuckled madly "I believe we do, Kagome."

She hugged his upper torso and laid her cheek against his. "I'm never tired of this. No matter how much we do it, I always look forward to it."

He returned the gesture and smirked "You have no idea how much I do too. I mean fuck, Kagome. Its.. I mean.. Shit. You're really great.. At this.. At everything." He said with a tiny little blush.

"How sweet of you.." She said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "I won't say anything about you, because you and I know that you're already so awesome." She giggled.

He beamed proudly at her "You learn fast, girl."

She smiled back in response. "So what do we do after this?"

"We could just lie down here for a while, or we could go to the beach house for some food?"

She shot up instantly. "Food. Definitely food. I've been hungry since the swim. LETS GO." She said with her teeth shining.

He snickered at her childishness. "Alright, come on." He said before grabbing his and her clothes.

**AN: A little cliche, but what to do? :P**

**ONLY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, Do you want the next chapter to be a normal day with fluff and cute stuff without a lemon OR the same type of chapters? **


	6. The Gym

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Chapter 6 of Give Me A Break!**

**The Gym**

**F.Y.I. THERE IS ZERO REVISION IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR ANY WEIRD THING YOU READ HERE.**

'Oh good, I get to have the gym all to myself today. Its been so long since I had a nice workout. Feels like I've been pigging out these days.' Kagome thought to herself as she made her way to the staff's gym at work. It was pretty early in the morning and not many people had arrived at the airport. Plus her shift didn't start for another few hours.

She was wearing simple track pants and a sports bra along with sports shoes. A little duffle bag with a change of clothes and a couple of water bottles was slung over her shoulder. 'I hardly get any time to do anything like this with this job of mine. But then again, I was the one who chose this job. I learned as many methods of defence as I could. Despite the fact that archery isn't really needed much, I'm pretty good at it. Then there's that bit of karate, and judo. Not too bad, is it? I applied here at this airport because this is the only one where demons and humans travel in common planes. All of the staff members here are trained in something or the other. You never know when some wild demon decides to strike. I'm glad I got accepted here.' She thought with a small smile. 'I never would have met Inuyasha otherwise...'

She pushed open a door that led her to a hall of rooms, meant for the staff only, the gym was the room at the far end of the hall. She walked down the corridor and into the empty gym. She set her bag down on the floor and swung her arms around as she began to stretch. She bent one arm behind her head and pulled it to give a long stretch on her biceps and did the same for her other arm. She quickly jogged in place for a while before going to the weights. She chose the stack machine and quickly set the weight she wanted. She sat in the seat and took a deep breath. 'I didn't set the weights to be too much since I don't want to push myself. Lets see if I can manage these.'

She gripped the vertical bars and released her breath as she pulled down it to her shoulders. 'Yeah okay, not too bad.' She inhaled and exhaled again as she brought the bar back to its initial position. Kagome felt absolutely nothing in her arms so she pulled up and down a little faster. Continuing this for a few times more, Kagome stopped her exercise. She had a wide grin on her face as she changed the number of weights. 'I. Am. So. Awesome. Not bad _at all_.' She looked at the metal stacks. 'I think I could double up the plates. I don't think it should be any problem.' She supposed and shifted the needle to the lower channel's hole.

She rubbed her hands together before sitting down once again and reaching for the bar. Sweat was already coating her skin lightly. She held on to the bar and pulled.

And pulled.

Some more.

A little bit more.

She rose up a little bit from her seat as she tried to pull harder, her face scrunching up in the effort.

Nothing.

She sat back down, panting and releasing her hands. "Well. That was unexpected." She spoke aloud.

She calmed herself after a few breaths and glared at the heavy weights. "You son of a bitch, I'm gonna make sure you go up."

She reached up once again and tightened her grip on the bar. She took a sharp breath and yanked it as much as she could.

Expecting there to be no change, Kagome squeezed her eyes and tried concentrating more on pulling.

Suddenly, the bar felt easier to pull, almost as if gravity was on her side now. She pulled a little more to double check and it was indeed lighter. 'LALA! I DID IT! I, KAGOME HIGURASHI AM SUPER STRONG!' She paraded around in her head, losing herself to her insane little thoughts.

That is until, she felt hot skin press against her back.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing weighing 72 kilograms?"

Her eyes opened and she jerked her head to the direction of the voice.

Inuyasha's hands covered hers as he pulled the not-so-heavy-anymore weight down to his shoulders. He was bare chested, and dressed in similar track pants without shoes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me!" She snapped.

"Excuse me, but I was loud and clear when I entered the room, not my fault you've become deaf." He retorted.

"I am not deaf! I was concentrating on my workout!"

"Please, you couldn't even pick those damn things up. Don't think I didn't see you bouncing around in the first go."

Kagome blushed furiously. "Well.. I- Not everyone has super human strength you know."

"Exactly why you shouldn't attempt to show off what you don't have. Now if you do, then _this_ is how its done." He said and leaned around her to lower the needle further down and sat back again to grab hold of the bar. Kagome quickly jumped off the seat and stood a few steps away from the machine with a scowl on her face.

His movements looked effortless as he swung the weights up and down. A simple pull that went all the way down to his shoulders, and no shortcuts.

His breaths were short and quick, as were his pulls, his muscles rolled in a sort of rhythm.

Kagome watched with irritation and a slight bit of fascination. Sure he was crazy strong, but did he just _have_ to prove it?

He was done with at least 20 lifts when Kagome decided to speak up.

"Are you done yet?"

"Nope." He grunted out. "I'm going to demonstrate how many times a really strong person can pick up these pieces of metal."

"But this is my time at the gym! Let me use the set!"

"Use something else! This set is not meant for little girls who think they can do shit."

"Why you...sexist bastard! Do you even remember what I had written in resume? It said that I have-"

"Yeah yeah, masters in archery and other stuff like that. Now go bounce on the treadmill. Just don't fall off yeah?"

Kagome did her best imitation of a growl. "I'll give you time till the count of 5. If you're not off by then Inuyasha I swear I'll-"

"What? You'll what, Kagome?" He teased.

"1.."

"Ooh, the countdown, I'm so scared." He stopped lifting the weights but stayed seated, and stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"2.."

"Kagome please spare me." He said mockingly.

"3.." Kagome's eyes darkened. She just wanted to work her arms, do a bit of jogging, then head for a shower. But no, Inuyasha had to be a bitch.

"Save the drama would you? Just let me finish working out then _you_ can _attempt_ to work this thing."

"4.." Her glare intensified as she spoke the second last number.

"Jeez, stop looking at me like that, it looks like you're about to kill-"

"**5!" **Kagome didn't hesitate, she instantly jumped from her spot and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. They landed with a loud thump, along with Kagome straddling Inuyasha. She made a grab for his tresses, practically pulling them off of his head.

"Hey OW! OW! WENCH! LET GO!" He yelled at her, trying to pull her hands off.

"I TOLD you to get off! Now suffer you bastard!" She yelled back while tugging harder.

Inuyasha growled and tried pushing himself off the floor, but Kagome jumped on him to make him lie back down.

"Kagome _stop _ being so childish!" He grunted out painfully.

"Childish? I'll show you childish!" And wrapped his hair around her fist and pulled all the way back.

"WENCH, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO BALD?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO DOUBT MY STRENGTH AGAIN?"

"FUCK, JUST LET GO! I WON'T OKAY? YOU'RE THE STRONGEST WOMAN I KNOW. STRONGER THAN ME, STRONGER THAN FUCKING GODZILLA ALRIGHT?"

She paused for a moment before looking him dead in the eye "Are you calling me half whale- half Gorilla?"

"What the shit! No! God dammit!" He shoved himself harder this time and pushed himself over, to straddle Kagome.

"Whats gotten into you?" He mumbled to her.

"You underestimated me. Archery wasn't the only thing in my resume. I had to prove myself to you."

"So you tackled me and nearly ripped all my hair out?"

"Yes. Now get off of me. I made my point. I'm going to use the stack machine now."

He touched his forehead to hers. "I don't think I want to." He whispered huskily.

She rolled her eyes. "Not going to work, Inuyasha."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "The fuck do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that you're not going to seduce me and have sex in this gym!"

"Whatever happened to sex at work is a good thing?"

"Whatever happened to common decency?"

"Common decency? Kagome, do you _see_ anyone here?"

"Thats not my point!"

"What, are you gonna prove your point again?"

"I might just have to! Your hair can grow back, but what about your ears!"

"You wouldn't dare, you wench." He glared.

"Trust me, I would." She snapped back with the same look.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He barked and kissed her fiercely, and pressed his member against her core.

Kagome instantly melted and responded immediately with equal force.

"Common decency.." Inuyasha muttered through kisses.

Kagome lightly smacked his head and replied with a small insult, not letting go from the kiss.

She slipped off her own shoes using her feet and kicked them to the side. She picked up her left foot and brought it to his groin and slowly began rubbing it with her toes. She teased him up and down his length and tugged his pants down to rub his sprung out penis some more.

He moaned into her mouth and copied her movements, though, with his hands. He slid his hand down her trackpants and passed her panties and rubbed his fingers through her slick folds. He separated her netherlips from each other in repeated motions and fingered a clit momentarily before sliding three fingers inside her.

Kagome gasped giving Inuyasha the oppurtunity to push his tongue inside her mouth. Inuyasha playfully pushed her tongue in the same manner his hands were moving, Kagome's back arching in response. She gently took hold of his ears and rubbed them in soothing circles.

Inuyasha flicked his free hand over her nipple and pinched it slightly through her bra. Kagome moaned loudly and shoved him over, to lie on top of him.

She pulled both of their pants off and discarded them along with the shoes. She placed herself above his erection and was about to ride him like no one had before.

She was sliding in slowly and painfully, and was just about to reach the bottom when...

The handle of the door began twisting from side to side. The couple froze in place. As they awaited the embarrassing moment to arrive, there was only the noise of the handle rattling. A cuss was heard from the other end of the door. "Damn door's jammed." A familiar voice said out loud.

Kagome could recognize that voice anywhere. "Sango?" She called out hesitantly.

"Kagome is that you?" She replied. The door handle still rattling. Apparently, the door wasn't planning on opening any sooner.

Kagome jumped up from her place on Inuyasha and rushed to slip her pants back on still talking to Sango. "Yeah!" She replied getting breathless and extremely frustrated.

"I heard funny noises from here. Are you alright?"

Kagome didn't feel like answering that question.

She bent to pick up Inuyasha's pants and threw them in his face, glaring at him as he growled softly. "The door's jammed you say?" She said still trying to keep up the conversation before she walked in on Inuyasha's glory.

"Yeah it is, I'm gonna bust it open. Stand back okay?" She warned.

Kagome quickly looked back at Inuyasha who for some reason, was struggling immensely to get his pants back on. He was stumbling from one foot to the other and growling at himself for being sexually frustrated as well as clumsy.

"No, wait Sango!" She yelled and ran to the door, squirming a bit herself for not finishing what Inuyasha started.

"Let me try from here." Kagome said as she got to the door. She checked once again to see if Inuyasha had his clothes on. Which was negative. He did try to walk to Kagome, who indicated with her hand to stay back. She mouthed the words 'common decency' and he rolled his eyes as he hid.

She turned the handle, and jerked it strongly towards herself. It opened with ease. Thank God she didn't break it down.

She only opened it so much that her head could pop out. She flashed a brilliant smile "Hello there! As you can see I'm perfectly alright, I'm going to get back to my gymming now. Bye!" And began closing the door, until Sango's foot came in between.

"What are you upto, Kagome?"

"Nothing nothing! I'm just in the middle of setting a record! On a roll, you know? So I'll catch you later, and I'll tell you how it goes okay? ." She said in a rush while shooting her a certain look and shoved the door a little harder and bolted it shut. With Sango's foot out of course.

Kagome pressed her ear against the door to make sure she was actually gone. Inuyasha was way ahead of her with his dog ears.

He used his claws to rip her clothes to shreds, while his were still off. Kagome shrieked in surprise as he pushed her on the ground and began pounding into her hard. Kagome released a loud moan and pounded back into him. She was dripping wet on the inside, and Inuyasha was burning hot and hard. It felt amazing to both of them.

Inuyasha seized both of her breasts in his hands and squeezed them until they were red. Kagome squealed in mostly in pleasure than in pain. He banged her senselessly till the time his growl ripped across the room as he and Kagome both came.

He dropped to the ground beside her, panting heavily next to ,an equally tired, Kagome.

"We.. Are never doing this in _this_ gym again. Remind me to get one made right next to my office." Inuyasha grunted in her ear.

"Of course." She chuckled softly.

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"We should have angry sex more often." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"That can be arranged." She said with a wink.

**AN: I know. Really long time.**

**Not one of my best ones.**

**I thought it dragged on.**

**Comments? :)**


	7. Inuyasha's Bedroom

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Dont kill me, people.**

**I know its been a long time,**

**But blame it on ff. -.-**

**They just wouldnt let me sign in!**

**Those bitches -.-**

**but Ive already started the next few chapters!**

**They shouldnt be too long now!**

**Here you are though-**

**Chapter 7 of Give Me A Break!**

**Inuyasha's Bedroom.**

Kagome moaned softly as she began waking up from a blissful night. Sunlight was streaming into the bedroom, hitting the room with brightness and indicated that the day was going to be a fine one. She smiled lazily as she saw her companion lying on his left side, completely oblivious to the shine in his room.

She crept towards his back and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. She brought her lips to his furry ears and whispered gently "Good morning, Inuyasha.."

Almost instantly, the appendages twitched and Inuyasha mumbled something incoherant before falling back to sleep. She giggled at his childishness and pressed up against him lightly. More of a comforting way than a suggestive way. She rested cheek on his neck. "Come on Inuyasha, don't tell me you can sleep through all the light in your room."

Inuyasha however, thinks everything is suggestive when it comes to Kagome. "Now the light I could deal with. But if your nakedness is against my back while I'm sleeping?" He started off huskily and opened his eyes to look at her. "I don't think I could _sleep_ through it." He pushed her hands off of his stomach only to pin them above her head as he rolled her on her back.

"Ready for another round?" He smirked at her while pressing himself to her entrance. Inuyasha leaned to kiss her lips briefly but pulled back after not getting a proper response from her. "Not in the morning, Inuyasha..." She said sadly.

"Why the hell not?" He snapped, still a bit drowsy from his sleep. She cocked an eyebrow at his grumpiness. "Well... because people have bad breath and look like they've awakened from the dead. Like now you're wondering why I didn't french kiss you right? Because of this very reason."

"Stupid ." He grumbled under his breath before rolling off her.

"What was that?" She asked as she sat up.

"Nothing." His head fell back down to his pillow, his arms folded beneath his it.

"If you say so.. Anyway, I'm going to brush my teeth then take a shower. Mind if I borrow a T-shirt of yours?" She stifled a yawn after asking.

"Go ahead. Shirts are in the second drawer in the wooden chest next to the bathroom." He directed and watched her move around his bed to his clothes.

After grabbing what she needed she called out from the bathroom "I'll be out quickly, kay?" She shut the door not waiting for a response.

Inuyasha sighed disappointedly as he was rejected for morning sex. 'We've never had sex in the morning. Hmph. Stupid wench. Leading me on like that. Its so unfair!' He whined to himself.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit. "Better get cleaned up for Miss. Hygiene before she comes out."

Inuyasha decided to use the other bathroom, knowing she would probably like to have her privacy for a bit. He dragged his feet to the guest room and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. He pulled his fingers through his hair to settle their wilderness. He went back to his bedroom to see if Kagome had come out within the time he took. He stood at the doorframe and rolled his eyes as he still heard the shower running. 'Typical woman.'

He walked over to the chest with clothes in them and pulled out the second last drawer for a pair of gray track pants. After putting them on, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Kagome! Get your ass back out here!"

"I'm coming, Inuyasha. Its barely been 10 minutes!" She yelled from her shower.

"Keh, you damn women take too much time." He growled and went to sit on his bed.

After a few minutes more, Kagome finally came out of the shower. Steam and the smell of Inuyasha's shampoo erupted from the bathroom as the door opened.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha said. "Sorry, Inuyasha. Not my fault you can't wait for 15 minutes." She said, drying her hair with her towel.

She walked towards him in a white shirt that was at least three sizes bigger than hers, her legs were bare and her hair was damp from the shower.

Inuyasha could tell she had no bra on and seeing her wearing his shirt was turning him on. So. Much, He stared her up and down and finally leaned forward to yank her hips to him. He pulled her in such a way that she straddled him as he lay on his back. Her knees were on either side of his chest and her hair fell as a curtain between their faces. He slid his hands from the hem of her shirt and rested them on her bare waist.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" He whispered.

Kagome only blushed as a response to him.

"You know I've always wanted to try something.." He said softly.

"And whats that?" She whispered back.

"This." Mindful of his claws, Inuyasha poked his fingers to her sides, earning a jumpy reaction from her.

Kagome's eyes widened as an evil grin spread across his face. "Inuyasha don't you dare-AH!" She squealed as his fingers began assaulting her sides.

She giggled madly and twitched from side to side. "Inu-Inuyash-sha! Sto-op!"

"Stop what?" He teased , doubling the effect on his hands.

"Stop ti-tickling me!" She screeched and tried reaching for his hands to stop but he was too quick for her. He flipped them over and pinned her down with one hand and continued tickling her with the other. Her shirt rose just above her belly button.

"Beg me." He said sexily. He tickled his way down to her panty clad womanhood and pressed his fingers there momentarily, making her gasp loudly. Too much too fast! she thought. Inuyasha pulled his fingers away from her heating core and returned tickling her stomach.

"Please!" She gasped out again.

Inuyasha smirked. The smirk itself telling her she needed to do better than that. "Please, please Inuyasha! St-stop it! I'm begging you!" She screamed out desperately.

Finally, his tickling seized and Kagome was panting. She pulled her shirt down as she began catching her breath. Inuyasha stared at her. Right now, she looked more gorgeous than ever. Her hair was wild and spread out across the pillow, her cheeks were rosy from laughing so hard, and her eyes were bright and wide. He released his hold on her hands and cupped her cheek gently.

"Kagome.." He whispered.

Something about the way he said Kagome's name made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Her eyes went half lidded as she saw him closing the distance between them, and finally shut them as his lips met hers.

His lips moved softer than they usually did, slower and more lovingly. His kisses were usually more demanding and filled with lust. This one was a completely different feeling for Kagome. She kissed him back in an equal passion and wrapped her hands tightly around his neck.

He lightly nibbled on her lower lip and dragged it out for a moment before releasing it. Kagome hissed at the intensity and slipped her tongue in his mouth as he returned to her lips. Inuyasha was fighting to stay in control. Almost as if he wanted to do everything himself today as it was very..different the previous night.

Inuyasha's hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and put his hands beneath it, his hands trailing up her hot skin. All the way from her sides, right to the bottom swell of her breasts. His hands lingered at the base of her bosom for a while and finally he covered them completely. He pulled away from her lips and she let out a moan. He gave her neck butterfly kisses as his hands fondled her breasts beneath the shirt. His thumbs pressed her nipples down in circles.

Kagome gripped the bedsheets and arched her chest into his hands. He gave her mounds one slow squeeze again and moved his hands to pull her extra large t-shirt off. She tried turning to push him over, but Inuyasha resisted. He held her down with his weight and leaned down to her face.

"I'm taking total control today." He whispered and pinned her hands up once again.

"I'm getting this funny sense of deja vu." She rolled her eyes.

He gave her a toothy grin and returned to his ministrations. He hooked his fingers in the elastic of her panties and pulled them down, she kicked them off when they reached her feet. He slid his hands up to her inner thighs, teasing her everywhere else but at the main point that she wanted.

His hands brushed along the outermost lip of her womanhood and she gasped loudly. He took his other hand there and pulled her core gently apart. He blew on her exposed jewel and Kagome's legs jerked. "Inuyasha!" She yelled.

He very lightly pinched her clit and fingered it in a slow pattern. He used the wetness formed at her core to add moisture to her clit and continued her torture. Kagome's chest was rising and falling in heavy, jerky movements. "Inuyasha please!"

"Kagome, you know you have to do better than that." He chuckled at her look of despair and leaned in to where his hands were.

He took a long swipe at her womanhood, right from her hole to the bottom of her clit and later to the top. "Ooh Inuyasha!" She squealed and gripped his hair tightly.

He growled at her agression and began sucking on her clit, his tongue swirling around her jewel. While Kagome began thrashing where she lay, Inuyasha inserted three digits inside her dripping wet hole and pumped in and out of her.

Kagome barely had anytime to prepare herself for a mind blowing orgasm and burst into Inuyasha's mouth. He drank her juices all up and cleaned her up and brought himself to his knees. He glanced at the panting woman beneath him and kissed her lips lovingly again.

"You're so beautiful.." He mumbled in her ear before thrusting himself into her.

Kagome gasped both from his words as well as the feeling. 'Why do I feel so funny? Its not like he's never complimented me before.. Its just.. He's never said it like _that_ before.'

Even Inuyasha was slightly stunned with his own words, but didnt question himself about it.

They pounded into each other till the time they had consecutive orgasms. Inuyasha fell to his side and spooned Kagome, kissing her from her ear to her neck. She got goosebumps from the feeling and closed her eyes in contentment.

"You know..." Kagome started off. "I just took a shower."

"Your point?"

"I could use another one..."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and released her from his hold. "So go?"

She rolled off the bed and smiled suggestively. "You coming?"

Inuyasha was off the bed in a second and picked her up bridal style. "The hell were you waiting for then?"

And then they were off again..

**AN: I am so so so sorry again for being so late!**

**P.S. Only 3 more chapters left! :(**

**Love you alllllll :D**


End file.
